girlish
by orenji-ichigo
Summary: [SouKao] CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. : She's the perfect role model. She's the hero of her kind. But... only one problem she can't seem to turn a guy her way.
1. Boys & Girls

**Dedicated to all the SouKao fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes: **A new Fic! I've had the idea for quite a long time now... and I finally decided to post it! I hope you like it... Ooh, and please RR!

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything... so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading!_

**girlish**

By: Orange Strawberry AKA Yumie

_**Chapter One: Boys & Girls**_

Kamiya Kaoru, a sweet seventeen year old high school student. Her features were beautiful, maybe almost incomparable with others; an ideal face, silky raven hair, milky white skin, and a perfect body to match as well. Not to mention, she was also the head of student body. Now... but still, everyone has a negative side right?

Why don't you guess what Kaoru's is?

She... sucks at being a girl. That's what.

She sucks at almost everything about _being _a girl. If _I _was to make a list out of it... it'll turn out like this;

**The Many Things Kamiya Kaoru Doesn't Excel At:**

- Doesn't know how to cook... or maybe, should I say, frankly; she sucks at cooking with a capital S.

- Can't put on nail polish properly.

- Prefers climbing trees than gossiping.

- Doesn't know how to put on make up, more or less, or she doesn't _want _to.

- And much, much more.

Now, but still... she isn't all _that _bad... or at least that's what _she _thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a morning like any other mornings. Birds were chirping to welcome the gentle spring breeze. And everywhere you look seems to be all pink, for spring is, after all, the season of cherry blossoms.

Now, like any other students, Kamiya Kaoru was walking herself to sleep, heading towards school after long, long days of vacation.

With a hateful sigh she stepped in the school building she had silently cursed before. And, at the moment her stench of lemon shampooed hair filled the air around her...

"Kyaaa! Look! It's Kamiya-sama!!" a shrieking voice yelled.

"KAMIYA-SAMA!!! We've missed you!!!" a girl shouted as she came running towards Kaoru at full speed.

Kaoru widened her eyes in horror as she tried her best to keep her cool. So what if she has to go through this kind of treatment everyday... at least she didn't have to bring lunch to school...

They treated her as a Goddess because of her beauty and calming aura. And surprise, surprise. She didn't mind for she had gotten used to their special treatment. After all, it wasn' t _that _bad.

Everything would've been fine...

but they weren't.

"My, my, would you look at that." A high pitched voice exclaimed. "It's the little girl surrounded by her helpless fans... or should I say little _boy_?"

Even without looking Kaoru knew to whom the annoying voice belonged to.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, _over-grown _fox." Kaoru shot back.

True, Megumi looked older than her age. Her breasts were at the perfect size and her body was perfect. The only problem is... she has this... thing about being a girl. Maybe even an obsession. She puts up a tad bit too much make-up causing her to look hotter than she already is... but also... older.

But anyways, back to the story...

Megumi gave Kaoru one last glare before stomping away towards her class followed by dozens of boys whom in which other students refer to as slaves.

She was the Queen of Boys with the nickname of Queen-B. And Kaoru was the Queen of Girls with the nickname of Queen-G. They had been rivals ever since and well... let's just say that things are just about to get weirder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, hey, have you seen it?" a voice babbled.

"Seen what?" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Soujiro-chan's new photo album!!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes as her classmate groupies kept chattering on about the things she considered as 'unimportant stuff'.

As she looked out the window, Kaoru's eyes found something interesting. It was... a boy. A red headed boy who was... crying?

She jerked up to get a better look, causing Misao, the president of her fan club, to yelp in surprise.

"What's the matter, Kaoru-sama?"

Misao's voice didn't seem to reach Kaoru's ears despite how close the two were from each other.

"Kaoru-sama?" she echoed.

_He... He's crying..._

"Kaoru-sama?" another groupie called out.

_He's... crying over a lunch box..._

"Kao—"

"Everyone!!" a yell thundered. "Get back to your seats! It's time for our lesson!"

"Hai, Aoshi-sensei..." the class responded lazily.

"Very well. Open up your books to page 134 and..."

_Who was that boy..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru-sama! Kaoru-sama! Where would you like to eat lunch today?" voices shrieked as the lunch bell rang.

"Here's fine." Kaoru smiled wearily, referring to her seat as she received the mounting boxes of food.

"Today's menu is... Sakura Roll!" her fans shouted in unison. "We made it together!"

"Thank you." Kaoru replied. She took out the chopsticks provided by her supporters and opened the lunchbox.

She gazed at the Sakura Rolls as her thoughts drifted back at the boy.

_Wasn't he crying over a lunch box?_

The thought rushed through her mind as she hurriedly closed the box and got up from her seat.

_I hope he likes sushi..._

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" Kaoru called out before running out of the classroom, leaving her fans in confusion.

Running down the stairs of Aoyama Junior High she felt her heart beat faster. Beads of perspiration began to form as she kept on running.

Swiping off a drop of sweat from her cheeks, Kaoru silently cursed herself for skipping gym classes. But little did she know that these symptoms weren't of weariness...

_Why am I doing this?_

Kaoru made her way to the school gardens and walked towards a huge oak tree just beyond the flower beds.

She looked around, searching for a scarlet headed boy... but found none. Sighing with both disappointment and relief she sat under the tree and began to relax. It had been a long time since she felt so peaceful. We can't blame her either, I mean, with her fans following her everywhere and all...

And _just_ as Kaoru was about to drift off to sleep...

"Hey, who's this chick?" a voice questioned, leaning over towards Kaoru.

Murmuring, Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times.

"Whoa, she's Kamiya Kaoru! The hottest girl in her grade!" another exclaimed, rather excited.

Rubbing her eyes gently to get a clearer vision, Kaoru stood up and muttered a soft, "Huh?"

"Sorry, I woke you up didn't I?" a smiling raven haired boy uttered.

"No. It's alright..." Kaoru smiled back, forgetting the whole purpose on why she went into the garden in the first place. "I better get going now..."

"Wha?" the man dumbly replied. "How about we have lunch together?"

"Lunch?" the word struck Kaoru with realization and with no second thoughts she said, "No thank you." and ran past the two men.

"Whoa, she turned you down flat eh, Soujiro." the rooster-haired guy laughed. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything..."

"You assume to soon Sano" the guy called Soujiro replied. "I know girls like _her_..."

"Huh?"

"Girls who acts like they're not interested but... they actually want more than just _that._"

"I'm not sure about this Souji..."

"Trust me, I'll prove it to you."

Rolling his eyes at the stubborn headed idol, Sanosuke nodded. "Don't say I didn't warn you though..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued!**

**Author's Notes: **I have a feeling that this Fic is going to be a little longer than I planned but... anyway!! Review and do tell me how you think about this Fic! I'll be able to improve on later chapters that way! RoQ On U Guys!!


	2. The One Known As Seta Soujiro

**Dedicated to all the SouKao fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes: **I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE MY REASONS, I DO. And that was exactly as how I said it. Oh, and I've decided on putting my notes at the end of the story so you all may be able to get on with the fic without reading my 'crappy' nonsense.

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything... so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading!_

**Girlish**

**_Chapter Two: The One Known As Seta Soujiro_**

* * *

"I'm home..." Kaoru called out lazily, opening the door of her living room as she threw her school bag on the couch.

"Ah... Welcome back." A female voice spoke. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you take a bath first while waiting? I've filled up the tub for you."

"...Sure..." came the tired reply from Kaoru. She made her way to the bath room and began taking off her clothes. Throwing them onto the pile of laundry, Kaoru noticed a magazine near the laundry bag.

Picking it up, she looked at the cover for a bit. The model was handsome and had a gorgeous smile, she admitted. But there was one other thing about him. He seems awfully familiar but Kaoru wasn't able to bring out who.

"You better hurry up honey, dinner's almost ready!"

"Okay!" Shaking off the thoughts from her head, Kaoru rushed into the bathroom and began soaking herself into the warm water.

Dinner... Thinking about dinner made her think about food. And food made her think about... the mysterious boy who had ruby locks.

_Why do I keep thinking of him?_

After that fateful encounter with the two male students, Kaoru had searched high and low for the lad but found no trace of him. She even looked for him again after school. Here, there, and everywhere... but _still_ no sign of 'him'.

_What're you going to do when you see him? _a voice asked her mind.

_I... don't know._

_Then why are you looking for him? _the voice questioned once more.

_I don't know..._

"Kaoru! Dinner's getting cold!"

Shaking her head for about the millionth time today, Kaoru got up and put on her pajamas as she made her way for the towel to dry her hair.

"Coming Mom!" she shouted, making her way to the living room. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Tempura-Don, you're favorite." her mother smiled as Kaoru returned the beam.

"Great!" Kaoru uttered as she took a seat in front of her mother's. Taking the chopstick on the right side of the table Kaoru began eating away, and for the first time in a day; not letting the image of a certain boy enter her head.

* * *

A million thoughts were spinning inside Kaoru's head as she walked towards her seat. Fortunately for her, she was the only one in her class for it was only a quarter before seven.

Perhaps she'd be able to see the crimson haired boy again if she looked at the students closely enough. After all, everyone who comes to the school can only enter from the main gate...

"Hey," a voice called out. "And I thought I was the first one to reach school."

Kaoru turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. Ebony locks with blue orbed eyes and a gorgeous smile... he seems very, very, _very_ familiar, and so she thought.

"Is... there something wrong with my face?" he questioned, forming a small smile on his lips.

"Huh?" Kaoru shook her head as she snapped herself back to reality. "No, nothing, it's just that... your face seems awfully familiar..."

"Well... I go to school here, if that's what you're talking about..."

"Ah! I remember! You're that magazine cover guy!" she uttered unconsciously to herself, slapping her right hand with her left.

"Ex...cuse me?" the one referred to as the 'magazine cover guy' stated hesitatingly.

"Oh, goodness," Kaoru covered her mouth immediately with a hand as she tried to hide her reddening face. "I didn't mean to say that out loud..."

"Don't worry, Kamiya-san. It happens all the time," the ever smiling boy replied, nodding. "Anyway... I'm Seta Soujiro from class II-B"

Tilting her head, Kaoru answered to the question, "How do you know my name?"

The raven haired boy managed to flash a mysterious smile in response before another student came barging in.

"Waaii! Kamiya-sama!" the girl squealed. "What are you doing here all alone with _the _Seta Soujiro!"

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me... you guys are... are..."

"In fact, we are. Or at least _I'm _hoping for it." Soujiro said as he turned around and looked Kaoru in the eye, his lips forming a sly smile. "So, Kamiya Kaoru, would you be my girlfriend?"

"...Huh?" was the dumb reply. It took Kaoru a few seconds before the words were digested into her—and her reaction took even longer.

"Well... I'll take that as a yes." Soujiro declared, winking slightly before heading to the door. "See you after school... _Kao-chan..._"

As soon as the so called idol left the classroom, the girls started screeching and panicking.

"Oh MY GOSH! Kamiya-sama has a BOYFRIEND!" one of the girls whined.

"Oh, not JUST ANY BOYFRIEND! She's going out with SETA SOUJIRO!" another cried out.

_Perfect. One day I was sitting here minding my own business; and the next minute I'm in a relation with a stubborn cheeky magazine cover guy. I have GOT to do something about this..._

_But what should I do?_

_I'm going to reject him after school, that's what._

And so, with that thought in mind, Kamiya Kaoru continued on with her day, ignoring the questions and talks about her new so called 'boyfriend'.

* * *

"We need to talk" Kaoru stated as she walked towards Soujiro. "Now. In private." She continued in a most demanding way.

"Whoa… take it easy there. If you're talking about us and when our first date will be, we're getting there. No worries." Soujiro assumed bluntly, smiling flirtatiously.

Kaoru's face flushed. '_How could someone be SO over-confident?_' "Just, come with me, okay?"

"Sure _honey_, if that's how you want it" Soujiro smiled, following Kaoru's rushing footsteps.

Leading Soujiro towards the school's gardens, Kaoru rambled across her thoughts to come up with the perfect way to say that there has been and never will be anything between Soujiro and her.

"So, what is it Kao-chan?" Soujiro asked, his eyes twinkling in mischievousness. "Missed me already?"

'God, he is SO full of it' Kaoru thought, trying her best not to crack her nerves on the guy. "Apparently, no. You see, the whole you and me thing… I think you kind of misunderstood the situation." Kaoru began. "I think you assume to much. I never said yes to what you said, remember?"

Silent.

"You know what, I think you're just playing hard to get" Soujiro replied after being dumb-founded for a few seconds. "And I, for one, find playing hard to get awfully useless"

Kaoru glared at his remarks, not believing that he can still have that silly cocky grin on his face after assuming all of the over-confident statements.

"I am NOT playing hard to get!" Kaoru half-yelled. "What makes you think that I'M interested in YOU in the first place? You're just this… this over-confident cocky guy who's too fogged up with yourself and your silly grin!"

And with that, Kaoru stormed away, walking further into the gardens leaving Soujiro to muse at the little 'entertainment' she gave him. The ebony-haired boy smiled to himself as he headed back to class.

"Interesting… _Very_ interesting"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know. Soujiro is WAY OOC here… but remember. **It's the whole point of the story. **You'll understand what I mean as we go further more into the chapters. :) Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review! ROQ ON YOU GUYS! Love ya!


End file.
